Sinner
by ireonaseyo
Summary: Mereka berada pada kubangan dosa yang dalam. Tidak sedikitpun menyesal. Melanjutkan hubungan berlumur dosa tanpa sedikit pun kesadaran. [Taekook;Vkook; Crack pair, Jikook]


Rated: T

Warning! Crack pair

Pair: Taehyung x Jungkook

Crack pair: Jikook

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku ambil yang ini!" Jungkook memegang salah satu komik favoritnya sambil menunjukannya pada pemuda bersurai oranye yang tak jauh darinya.

Pemuda bersurai oranye, yang bernama Jimin itu menoleh pada kekasih nya seraya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mari kita bayar komik ini." ajak Jimin sambil merangkul pundak Jungkook.

"Ini hyung yang bayar kan?" Jungkook tersenyum jahil pada Jimin, dan Jimin hanya meng-iyakan kemauan Jungkook.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan komik keinginan Jungkook, Jimin akan mengantar Jungkook pulang tetapi Jungkook menolak diantar kerumah karena katanya dia ingin mampir kerumah temannya yang tidak jauh dari toko buku tersebut.

"Hyung itu apartemen temanku, sampai sini saja ya."

"Hati-hati sayang jangan pulang terlalu sore, setelah sampai rumah hubungi aku oke?"

"Ayaiy captain! " Jungkook tersenyum sumringah sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dan berbalik ke arah jalan pulang.

•

Jungkook memasukan sandi apartemen temannya itu, dan segera memasuki kediaman temannya.

"Tae Hyungie?" Kepala Jungkook celingukan mencari seseorang.

"Apa Tae hyungie sedang mandi ya?" Jungkook bermonolog sambil terus mencari-cari orang yang dipanggilnya 'Tae hyungie'.

Ketika Jungkook akan membuka pintu kamar, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Jungkook segera berbalik dan menemukan Tae hyungie nya disana.

"Astaga kau mengagetkan hyung!" Jungkook memukul lengan Taehyung. Taehyung melepas pelukannya pada Jungkook kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ekspresi muka mu sangat lucu bunny hahah"

Taehyung memegangi perutnya karena lelah tertawa. Sementara Jungkook merengut tidak suka pada Taehyung.

Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu lalu duduk di sofa sambil menahan tawa. Jungkook yang melihat itu segera mengikuti Taehyung dan ikut duduk di sofa bersama Taehyung sambil memukul pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum "Bagaimana dengan Jimin? kalian habis dari mana? tadi aku melihat kalian dari balkon."

"Tadi aku habis dari toko buku membeli komik hyung. Sejauh ini Jimin hyung tidak merasa curiga atas hubungan kita hihi" Jungkook tertawa kecil.

Hubungan? Taehyung dan Jungkook mempunyai hubungan? hubungan seperti apa?

Memang benar seperti yang kalian duga, Taehyung dan Jungkook sepasang kekasih. Namun Jungkook juga menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin. Ya benar, Jungkook berselingkuh dengan Taehyung. Jungkook berselingkuh dengan Taehyung sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu.

Hubungan mereka berawal saat Jungkook dan Taehyung bertemu di Club Teater dan menjadi lawan main dari drama yang disajikan pada acara ulang tahun kampus. Mereka menjadi dekat, tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin tentunya. Jungkook pernah ditanya oleh Taehyung apa alasan dia menerima dirinya, Jungkook berkata 'aku bosan dengan Jimin hyung, dia hanya memperdulikan tugas-tugas, kaku dan menyebalkan. Bahkan pada saat kami merayakan Anniversary satu tahun, dia lupa seharian karena mementingkan tugas-tugas sialan itu. Kalau Tae hyungie kan punya banyak waktu dan lebih menyenangkan eheh' Sampai saat ini sudah 7 bulan hubungan mereka berjalan, tapi Jimin belum mengetahuinya. Bahkan Jimin tidak pernah curiga sedikitpun. Jungkook dan Taehyung berada pada kesalahan yang sangat besar, namun mereka tidak peduli sama sekali. Toh yang penting mereka bahagia. Itu kata mereka.

Taehyung mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook "Dia memang bodoh menyia-nyiakan mu bunny."

Jungkook tersenyum dan bersandar di dada Taehyung "Dia sok sibuk, seperti tak ada hari esok saja." hidungnya membrengut lucu.

Ketika Taehyung hendak mengecup bibir kissable kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka "Dasar tidak tahu malu kalian." orang dengan rambut berwarna dark brown itu berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Holy shit. Kau menganggu man." Orang yang diumpati Taehyung itu ternyata Namjoon, Si ketua kedisiplinan kampus sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mampir, tapi tidak jadi."

Namjoon segera berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar sambil berkata "Segera lah sadar kalian berdua!" dengan sedikit berteriak.

Taehyung balas berteriak "Awas kau hyung dasar tidak tahu malu."

Jangan bertanya dari mana Namjoon mengetahui sandi apartemen Taehyung, karena ia adalah orang yang Taehyung percaya setelah Jungkook. Maka dari itu ia memberitahukan sandi apartemennya pada sahabatnya itu.

Jungkook sedari tadi hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Hey kelinci nakal kenapa malah tertawa hm?" Taehyung mencubit hidung Jungkook gemas.

"Aku khawatir Namjoon hyung akan membuka rahasia tentang kita kepada Jimin hyung."

"Tidak akan, dia adalah sahabat yang sangat aku percaya."

"Siapa yang tahu hyung." Jungkook mengendikan bahu.

"Ah sudahlah tak ada gunanya membicarakan ini, sekarang ayo kita makan ramen."

"Oh hyung ingin ramen? yasudah aku buatkan."

Setelah beberapa menit Jungkook memasak ramen dan menghabiskan ramennya bersama Taehyung sambil berbincang layaknya sepasang kekasih, ia segera pamit pulang pada kekasihnya.

"Pai pai hyung jaga dirimu, setelah ini langsung mandi loh!" Jungkook menunjuk-nunjuk muka Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Siap bunny, kau hati-hati, setelah sampai rumah kabari aku." Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas dan tersenyum.

Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Taehyung, Jungkook sering sekedar berkunjung atau menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung. Karena menurutnya, Jiminnya tidak bisa seperti Taehyung yang bisa mebuatnya bahagia. Lalu apa alasan Jungkook masih bertahan pada Jimin? ini jawaban Jungkook 'aku tak tega, dia pasti akan hancur jika ku putuskan.' Katakan memang Jungkook sangat licik dan bermuka dua, tapi siapa yang tahu sifat asli si kelinci nakal tersebut. Hanya Taehyungnya yang sangat-sangat mengerti dirinya.

•

" _Oke besok aku jemput jam 10."_

"Ah baiklah hyung, sampai jumpa besok. Aku mencintaimu hyung."

Jungkook mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jimin. Baru saja Jimin menelpon Jungkook untuk minta ditemani membeli kue untuk ulang tahun keponakannya.

Hari minggu yang berawan ini, Jimin dan Jungkook berada di toko kue Bibi Shin, sesuai janji mereka semalam. Toko kue pilihan Jungkook. Kata Jungkook kue disini enak-enak dan Jimin hanya menuruti saja yang penting dapat kue untuk keponakannya.

Saat Jimin dan Jungkook berada di kasir untuk membayar kue, tiba-tiba seseorang menubruk Jungkook hingga terjatuh, Jimin dan orang tersebut menolong Jungkook secara bersaman.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Orang itu membungkuk meminta maaf, namun Jungkook sangat terkejut ternyata orang itu adalah Taehyung. Jungkook membuang muka, merasa kikuk.

"Lain kali hati-hati man." Jimin berucap dingin.

Taehyung berdecih tanpa diketahui Jimin. Lalu Jimin dan Jungkook segera pergi dari toko kue itu.

•

"Bahkan Jimin hyung tidak peduli aku sering bermain kerumah 'temanku'." Jungkook duduk disebelah Taehyung sambil membawa sekaleng soda.

Taehyung menyeringai, mengambil soda dari tangan Jungkook dan menaruhnya di meja ,lalu merengkuh Jungkook kedalam kungkungannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan dia. Lets play bunny."

Mereka menyatu dalam segala kenikmatan, mengerang tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, saling menyentuh, merasakan panas menjalar di seluruh tubuh dan saling menyecap rasa manis sentuhan memabukan. Tanpa peduli ada seseorang yang tersakiti.

—END—

Maafkan cerita saya yang gabagus dan amburadul ini:") Ini juga dapet ide pas lagi mijitin bapak:") laknat bgt kan

Tapi tolong kasih kritik ataupun saran, karena itu semua membantu banget.

Makasih yang udah mau baca, yang gamau baca ya gausah bacalah.g

 _Big love, ire0naseyo_


End file.
